1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for use with a flywheel of a mechanical press and, more particularly, to a wet-type flywheel brake assembly integrated into the quill assembly and which uses oil provided to the flywheel bushing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical presses of the type performing industrial activity such as stamping and drawing operations have a conventional configuration including a frame structure with a crown and bed portion and a slide supported within the frame for reciprocating movement toward and away from the bed. A crankshaft rotatably disposed within the crown is arranged in driving connection with the slide using a connecting arm assembly. A flywheel assembly rotatably driven by a drive mechanism is selectively connectable with the crankshaft for driving rotation thereof, utilizing a clutch/brake combination to make the driving connection. These mechanical presses are used in a wide variety of workpiece operations employing a large selection of die sets, with the press machine varying substantially in size and available tonnage depending upon the intended use.
The primary source for stored mechanical energy in mechanical presses is the flywheel, which is conventionally located between the main drive motor and the clutch. The flywheel and its associated bearing are mounted on either the driveshaft, crankshaft, or the press frame by use of a quill. The main drive motor replenishes the energy lost from the flywheel during press stamping operations when the clutch couples the flywheel to the press driven parts. During engagement of the clutch, the flywheel drops in speed as the press driven parts are brought up to press running speed. The flywheel rotates in unison with the engaged clutch while the flywheel bearings have no relative rotation, except for the case of a quill arrangement whereby relative rotation is always present.
Prior art flywheel brakes are usually pneumatically-applied dry-friction brakes subject to considerable wear due to their design and must be serviced and replaced frequently. The flywheel brake is typically mounted in or on the press crown, so if it must be serviced, the press must be shut down while maintenance personnel gain access to and repair the flywheel brake and/or renew the linings. Press down time leads to lost production, adding to the expense of flywheel brake service. In addition, due to the many different flywheel and press structures, multiple costly flywheel brake mounting configurations are used.
One object of the present invention to reduce the necessity to replace flywheel brake linings, to considerably extend the time interval between lining replacements, and to simplify the attachment of such a flywheel brake to the press structure.
According to the present invention there is disclosed a wet-type flywheel brake system integrated into an oil film quill for use in a mechanical press. The brake system includes a first and second brake assembly each installably mounted within a respective brake housing space defined in a quill, which is non-rotationally connected to the press. Each of the brake assemblies preferably includes a flywheel engaging member in the form of a brake lining element that is arranged in facing relationship with the flywheel at a respective side thereof, and further includes an associated hydraulic piston member in the form of an annular seal. Activation of the hydraulic seal-type piston selectively moves the facing brake lining element into a friction-type braking engagement with the flywheel to effect the desired flywheel braking activity. The quill-located brake housing spaces are flooded with oil to fully immerse at least the brake lining elements and thereby develop the wet-type feature associated with the flywheel braking device. The action of the oil between the frictional surfaces prevents or reduces lining wear to an insignificant level, thus extending lining life indefinitely. The oil also removes the heat of engagement which is destructive to the lining and its contact surface. Oil is preferably communicated from the flywheel bearing assembly, which is preferably provided in the form of a hydrostatic bearing pad assembly integrally associated with the quill assembly and arranged for fluid communication with the brake housing spaces. Alternative bearings, for example, hydrodynamic bushings or tapered roller bearings could be used to support the flywheel and the oil coming off these bearing types could be used to flood the flywheel brake linings.
The invention, in one form thereof, relates to a mechanical press comprising, in combination, a frame structure with a crown and a bed; a slide guided by the frame structure for reciprocating movement in opposed relation to the bed; a drive mechanism attached to the frame structure; a quill assembly having a quill non-rotationally connected to the press; a flywheel assembly rotatably driven by the drive mechanism, the flywheel assembly including a flywheel rotatable relative to the frame structure and axially mounted to the quill; a crankshaft rotatably disposed within the crown and in driving connection with the slide, the crankshaft selectively connectable with the flywheel for driving rotation thereby; the quill including a first recess formed therein and disposed adjacent the flywheel at one side thereof, the first quill recess defining a first chamber; the quill further including a second recess formed therein and disposed adjacent the flywheel at another side thereof, the second quill recess defining a second chamber; and a brake system operatively associated with the flywheel. The brake system comprises, in combination, a first brake assembly, which is disposed at least in part within the first quill recess, for selectively applying a braking action to the flywheel; and a second brake assembly, which is disposed at least in part within the second quill recess, for selectively applying a braking action to the flywheel.
Each one of the first and second brake assemblies, in one form thereof, further comprises a respective flywheel engaging member arranged in facing relationship with the flywheel at the respective side thereof; and an associated hydraulic piston means for selectively reversibly moving the flywheel engaging member into braking engagement with the flywheel in response to the hydraulic activation thereof. A means is provided for supplying fluid to at least one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess to enable hydraulic contact with at least the flywheel engaging member associated therewith.
The mechanical press, in another form thereof, further comprises a flywheel bearing supporting the flywheel assembly, the flywheel bearing including at least one bearing assembly disposed between the quill and the flywheel. The at least one bearing assembly comprises a hydrostatic bearing pad means that is arranged, at least in part, for fluid communication with each one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess to enable hydraulic contact (e.g., immersion) with the flywheel engaging member associated therewith. There is included a means to provide pressurized fluid to the hydrostatic bearing pad means. The hydrostatic bearing pad means comprise, in one form thereof, a plurality of hydrostatic bearing pads formed in the quill and disposed in opposing facing relationship to a bushing connected to the flywheel and annularly disposed about the quill. A clearance space defined between the plurality of hydrostatic bearing pads and the bushing is arranged for fluid communication with each one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess.
The mechanical press, in another form thereof, further comprises a pump for supplying a pressurized fluid flow and a fluid channel formed in the quill and adapted for coupling to the pump, the fluid channel being arranged at one section thereof for fluid communication with the first quill recess and being arranged at another section thereof for fluid communication with the second quill recess. The hydraulic piston means associated with each of the first and second brake assemblies further includes, in one form thereof, an annular seal member. The annular seal member defines with the quill an associated hydraulic pressurization chamber arranged for fluid communication with the pump via the fluid channel.
The invention, in another form thereof, is directed to a mechanical press comprising, in combination, a frame structure with a crown and a bed; a slide guided by the frame structure for reciprocating movement in opposed relation to the bed; a drive mechanism attached to the frame structure; a quill assembly having a quill non-rotationally connected to the press; a flywheel assembly rotatably driven by the drive mechanism, the flywheel assembly including a flywheel rotatable relative to the frame structure and axially mounted to the quill; a crankshaft rotatably disposed within the crown and in driving connection with the slide, the crankshaft selectively connectable with the flywheel for driving rotation thereby; the quill including a first recess formed therein and disposed adjacent the flywheel at one side thereof, the first quill recess defining a first chamber; the quill further including a second recess formed therein and disposed adjacent the flywheel at another side thereof, the second quill recess defining a second chamber; and a brake assembly for selectively applying a braking action to the flywheel. The brake assembly comprises, in combination, a first braking arrangement disposed at least in part within the first quill recess and a second braking arrangement disposed at least in part within the second quill recess. Each of the first and second braking arrangements comprises, in combination, a respective flywheel engaging member arranged in facing relationship with the flywheel at the respective side thereof and an associated hydraulic piston means for selectively reversibly moving the associated flywheel engaging member into braking engagement with the flywheel in response to the hydraulic activation thereof. A means is provided to supply fluid to at least one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess to enable hydraulic contact with the flywheel engaging member associated therewith.
The fluid supply means further comprises, in one form thereof, at least one bearing assembly disposed between the quill and the flywheel, the at least one bearing assembly comprising a hydrostatic bearing pad means arranged, at least in part, for fluid communication with each one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess; and a means for providing pressurized fluid to the hydrostatic bearing pad means. The hydrostatic bearing pad means includes, in one form thereof, a plurality of hydrostatic bearing pads formed in the quill and disposed in opposing facing relationship to a bushing connected to the flywheel and annularly disposed about the quill; wherein a clearance space defined between the plurality of hydrostatic bearing pads and the bushing is arranged for fluid communication with each one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess.
The mechanical press further includes, in one form thereof, a first means for providing pressurized hydraulic fluid to the respective hydraulic piston means associated with at least one of the first braking arrangement and the second braking arrangement. The first means further includes a pump for supplying a pressurized fluid flow; and a fluid channel formed in the quill and adapted for coupling to the pump, the fluid channel being arranged at one section thereof for fluid communication with the first quill recess and being arranged at another section thereof for fluid communication with the second quill recess. Each respective hydraulic piston means preferably includes an annular seal member that defines with the quill an associated pressurization chamber arranged for fluid communication with the pump via the fluid channel.
The invention, in another form thereof, relates to an assembly for use with a flywheel assembly of a press machine, the flywheel assembly including a flywheel rotatable relative to a frame structure of the press machine. The assembly comprises, in combination, a housing means for defining at least one brake housing space adjacent the flywheel at a respective side thereof; and a respective brake assembly disposed, at least in part, within each one of the at least one brake housing space defined by the housing means and being operative to selectively apply a braking action to the flywheel at the respective side thereof.
The assembly further comprises, in one form thereof, a means for providing fluid to each one of the at least one brake housing space defined by the housing means to enable hydraulic contact with the respective brake assembly disposed therein.
The assembly further includes, in another form thereof, a flywheel bearing assembly for supporting the flywheel, the flywheel bearing assembly comprising a hydrostatic bearing pad means arranged, at least in part, for fluid communication with each one of the at least one brake housing space defined by the housing means to enable hydraulic contact with the respective brake assembly disposed therein. Each one of the brake assemblies further includes, in one form thereof, a respective flywheel engagement means for making a selectively actuatable frictional connection with the flywheel at the respective side thereof; and an associated motion actuator means for selectively reversibly actuating the flywheel engagement means into making the frictional connection with the flywheel. The flywheel engagement means further includes a flywheel engaging member arranged in facing relationship with the flywheel at the respective side thereof, and the motion actuator means associated therewith further includes a respective hydraulic piston means for selectively reversibly moving the flywheel engaging member into braking engagement with the flywheel in response to the hydraulic activation thereof. The hydraulic piston means is preferably an annular seal member.
The housing means further comprises, in one form thereof, a quill assembly including a quill non-rotationally connected to the press machine, the flywheel being axially mounted to the quill. The quill includes a first recess formed therein and disposed adjacent the flywheel at one side thereof, the first quill recess having disposed therein a respective one of the brake assemblies. The quill further includes a second recess formed therein and disposed adjacent the flywheel at another side thereof, the second quill recess having disposed therein a respective another of the brake assemblies. A means is provided for supplying fluid to at least one of the first quill recess and the second quill recess to enable hydraulic contact with the respective brake assembly disposed therein.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is directed to a system for use with a flywheel assembly of a press machine, the press machine including a quill assembly having a quill non-rotationally connected to the press machine, the flywheel assembly including a flywheel rotatable relative to a frame structure of the press machine and axially mounted to the quill. The system comprises, in combination, a first brake assembly disposed at least in part within a first brake housing space defined in the quill, the first brake housing space being disposed adjacent the flywheel at one side thereof, for selectively applying a braking action to the flywheel; and a second brake assembly disposed at least in part within a second brake housing space defined in the quill, the second brake housing space being disposed adjacent the flywheel at another side thereof, for selectively applying a braking action to the flywheel. The first brake assembly comprises, in combination, a respective flywheel engaging member arranged in facing relationship with the flywheel at the one side thereof, and an associated hydraulic piston means for selectively reversibly moving the flywheel engaging member into braking engagement with the flywheel in response to the hydraulic activation thereof. The second brake assembly comprises, in combination, a respective flywheel engaging member arranged in facing relationship with the flywheel at the another side thereof, and an associated hydraulic piston means for selectively reversibly moving the flywheel engaging member into braking engagement with the flywheel in response to the hydraulic activation thereof.
The system, in one form thereof, further includes a means for supplying fluid to the first brake housing space and the second brake housing space to enable hydraulic contact with the respective flywheel engaging member associated therewith.
The system, in another form thereof, further includes a flywheel bearing supporting the flywheel assembly, the flywheel bearing including at least one bearing assembly disposed between the quill and the flywheel; the at least one bearing assembly comprising a hydrostatic bearing pad means arranged, at least in part, for fluid communication with each one of the first brake housing space and the second brake housing space to enable hydraulic contact with the flywheel engaging member associated therewith. There is included a means for providing pressurized fluid to the hydrostatic bearing pad means.
The hydrostatic bearing pad means, in one form thereof, further include a plurality of hydrostatic bearing pads formed in the quill and disposed in opposing facing relationship to a bushing connected to the flywheel and annularly disposed about the quill. A clearance space defined.between the plurality of hydrostatic bearing pads and the bushing is arranged for fluid communication with each one of the first brake housing space and the second brake housing space.
The system further includes a first means for providing pressurized hydraulic fluid to the respective hydraulic piston means associated with each one of the first brake assembly and the second brake assembly. The first means further comprises a pump for supplying a pressurized fluid flow; and a fluid channel formed in the quill and adapted for coupling to the pump, the fluid channel being arranged at one section thereof for fluid communication with the first brake housing space and being arranged at another section thereof for fluid communication with the second brake housing space. Each respective hydraulic piston means further includes an annular seal member that defines with the quill and thrust retainer an associated hydraulic pressurization chamber arranged for fluid communication with the pump via the fluid channel.
An advantage of the present invention is that the flywheel brake assembly may be incorporated into a brake housing area defined in the quill assembly and flooded with fluid to provide a wet-type brake lining.
Another advantage of the present invention is that retrieving oil from the flywheel bearing assembly for use by the brake linings takes advantage of existing components and requires the addition of no significant parts.
A further advantage of the invention is that for an embodiment in which hydrostatic/hydrodynamic bearing pads formed in the quill are used, the existing oil film clearance that is defined between the bearing pads and the surrounding flywheel bushing may be the route by which oil supplied to the bearing pads can reach the brake linings in the brake housing areas.